goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Williamson (Disney/Pixar's 2004 film)
Name: Jacob Williamson (AKA. Jacob Williamson 2, Jacob Williamson 3 and Jacob Williamson 4) Directed by: John Lasseter Pete Docter Brad Bird Co-Directed by: Ash Brannon Lee Unkrich Darla K. Anderson Screenplay by: Original Story by: Produced by: Executive Producer: Music by: Cinematography by: Film Editing by: Production Design by: Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Distributor: Walt Disney Pictures Airdate: June 23, 2004 Length: 96 minutes Budget: Box Office: Jacob Williamson is a 2004 Australian-British-American live-action/computer-animated film. This Movie Has Jacob (from The Future) In It. In Real Life, Jacob was 1 Year Old in 2004. Like The Incredibles (Disney/Pixar's 2004 film, released in November 5), This Movie has Family In It. Like Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Monsters, Inc. and Finding Nemo, It is a Non-Sequel film. Like Toy Story 2, It is also a Sequel film. This Movie is the latest Pixar movie with Sun Microsystems, Inc. For Rendering. Jacob is the main character in this film, and he is the protagonist of this film Characters * Jacob * Patrick * Hayley * Joe * Maureen * Jim * Jeannine * Wayne * Lauren * Josh (b. 2006) * Chloe * Jacob's Teenage Friends (Note: They All Have Names) * Someone (Who Loves Music & Dancing) (Note: This Character has a Real Name) * Sonja Wojtowyez, Harrison (b. 2009) & Mitchell * David (Patrick's Friend) (Future version) * Adam, Liam, Ethan, Josh & Brendon (Future version) * Samara (Future version) * Hayden Chapman & Shonn (Future version) Jacob's Class * Jack Haebich (Future version) (In Real Life, He was 1 Year Old in 2004) * Jack Howell (Future version) (In Real Life, He was 1 Year Old in 2004) * Ashley Tanner (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 2004) * Connor Meehan (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 2004) * Ben Kellock (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 2004) * Reece Finlayson-Tonks (Hume Public School/Future version) * Bryce Densley (Hume Public School/Future version) * Joshua Wong (Hume Public School/Future version) * Austin Tanner (Hume Public School/Future version) (In Real Life, He was 1 Year Old in 2004) * Brianna Dowell (Hume Public School/Future version) * Natasha, Paris, Ben, Jamie, Maddy & Jessica Romito (Hume Public School/Future version) * Ethan Bennell (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 2005) * Zach Cooper (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 2005) * Joshua McGovan (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 200?) * Beau Sellick (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 200?) * Jackson Gunn (Future version) (In Real Life, He was Born in 200?) * Grace Quayle, Katelyn, Jakobi Zimmer, Logan, Seth Taylor & Raphael Parker (Hume Public School/Future version) (In Real Life, They were Born in 200?) * Mrs. Virginia Sykes * Mrs. Lyn Harris * Mrs. Vicky Dent * Mrs. Lynne Nelson * Mrs Wilks * Mrs Sutton * Ms Cochrane * Mrs. Helen Hoysted * Ms. Patricia Sanson * Miss. Teagan Gerrard * Mrs. Rosland Richards Couples * Joe & Hayley * Jim & Maureen * Wayne & Jeannine * Patrick & Samara * Jacob & Chloe * Jacob & Brianna Cameo Characters * Toy Story Characters: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bullseye, Jessie, Stinky Pete, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy, Molly, Buster, Andy's Mom, Mrs. Potato Head, Sarge, Barbie, Wheezy, Emperor Zurg, Aliens, RC, Etch A Sketch, Mr. Mike and Mr. Spell * A Bug's Life Characters: Flik, Hopper, Princess Atta, Dot, The Queen, Molt, Slim, Heimlich, Francis, Manny, Gypsy, Rosie, Tuck & Roll, P.T. Flea, Dim, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny and Cornelius * Monsters, Inc. Characters: James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Boo, Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose lll, Celia Mae, Roz, Yeti, Fungus, Needleman & Smitty, Jerry, Flint, Bile and George Sanderson * Finding Nemo Characters: Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Gill, Bloat, Peach, Gurgle, Bubbles, Deb, Jacques, Nigel, Crush, Coral, Squirt, Mr. Ray, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Tad, Pearl, Sheldon and Fish School Cameo Characters Scene - Trivia * One of the Characters (from Toy Story) Say "This Is Toy Story 3" * One of the Characters (from A Bug's Life) Say "This Is A Bug's Life 2" * One of the Characters (from Monsters Inc) Say "This Is Monsters, Inc. 2" * One of the Characters (from Finding Nemo) Say "This Is Finding Nemo 2" * They Speak In This Scene Featured Songs # Jacob Williamson Theme Song # All-Star # Hallelujah # What A Wonderful World # I’m A Believer # Livin' La Vida Loca # I Need A Hero # Don’t Go Breaking My Heart # We Go Together # Shake Your Feather Tail # Nursery Rhyme & Kids Song Collection # Advance Australia Fair # Greased Lightning # Johnny B. Goode # The Lion Sleeps Tonight # Karma Chameleon # Wannabe # Life Could Be A Dream (Sh-Boom) # I Like To Move It # Cha Cha Slide # The Boys Are Back in Town # Celebration # Gonna Make You Sweet (Everybody Dance Now) # Livin' on a Prayer # Blue (Da Ba Dee) # Mellow Yellow # Rock Your Body # Move Your Feet # Christmas Song Collection # September # Accidentally In Love # Le Freak # Funkytown # Singing In The Rain # End Credits (from "Jacob Williamson"/Score) Featured Clips # Fire/Volcano/Snow/Jungle/Forest/Wild/Zoo/Desert/Beach # Jacob & Chloe Dancing # Chloe The Ballet Dancer # Welcome To Play School # Chloe & Maureen Swimming # Jacob Swimming In His Swim Trunks/Without A Shirt # Jacob & Chloe Swimming # Jacob Swimming & Diving In His Clothes # Space Jacob # Jacob Orders Pizza # Jacob and Chloe Dating # Someone Has/Loves Music & Dancing (Like "Henry The Octopus" The Wiggles Character and "King Julian" Madagascar Character) # Valentine's Day/Easter/Halloween/Christmas # Jacob has a BBQ/Sleepover with His Family, His Friends and His Girlfriend (Sleepover has a Part like from Monsters, Inc.) # Breakfast (w/All Breakfast Food, Bacon, Eggs and Pancakes) # Fairy Tales/Princess Chloe # Chloe in Wonderland (Like Alice in Wonderland) # Wonderland # Cowboy Jacob & Cowboy Chloe # Farm (w/Farm Animals) # City, Buildings & Apartments # The Market/Fair/Festival/Carnival # The Circus (w/Food, Drinks and Popcorn) # Jacob & Chloe's Birthday Party # Sports Stadium (w/Tennis, Table Tennis, Baseball, Indoor Bowling, Golf, Boxing, Basketball, Dodgeball, Beach Volleyball, Ice Hockey, Air Sports, Archery, Canoeing, Cycling, Frisbee, Power Cruising, Swordplay, Wakeboarding, Racing Cars/Other Racing Transports, Karting and Other Sports) # Welcome To The Playhouse # Jacob Kill His Evil Clone Chloe (Jacob's Girlfriend/Love Interest) - Trivia * She is a Blonde Girl * She is an adult * She wears a pigtail-ponytail hairstyle * She has straight hair * She wears a bow in her hair * She wears a dress and a long sleeve shirt * She wears a stocking in 1 leg * She wear shoe bows * She is the happiest women, She is nicest to Jacob and She loves Jacob And More Languages * Albanian * Arabic * Brazilian Portuguese * Bulgarian * Canadian French * Cantonese * Castilian Spanish * Croatian * Czech * Danish * Dutch * Finnish * Flemish * French * German * Greek * Hebrew * Hindi * Hungarian * Icelandic * Indonesian * Italian * Japanese * Korean * Latin American Spanish * Lithuanian * Malay * Nederlands * Norsk * Norwegian * Persian * Polish * Portuguese * Romanian * Russian * Serbian * Slovak * Swedish * Taiwanese/Mandarin * Thai * Turkish Theatrical/Video/Media Release * Jacob Williamson was released in theaters on June 23, 2004 * Jacob Williamson ''was released on VHS and DVD on the same day. The DVD has a 1-Disc Edition and a 2-Disc Edition * ''Jacob Williamson ''was re-released on DVD on March 18, 2005. The DVD is a 2-Disc Set * ''Jacob Williamson ''was released on 2-Disc DVD on June 23, 2005 * ''Jacob Williamson ''was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on June 23, 2010. The Blu-Ray and DVD has a 1-Disc Edition and a 2-Disc Edition * The 10th Anniversary Edition was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on June 23, 2014. The Blu-Ray and DVD has a 1-Disc Edition and a 2-Disc Edition Aspect Ratios * 1.85:1/1.33:1 (''Widescreen and Fullscreen / Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu * Jacob Williamson (Disney/Pixar's 2004 film)/DVD Menu Quotes (You Can Add More) * Jacob Williamson (Disney/Pixar's 2004 film)/Quotes Credits * Jacob Williamson (Disney/Pixar's 2004 film)/Credits Outtakes Category:2004 films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:GoAnimate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films